


Is to Heal

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [76]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thdarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Is to Heal

Is to Heal   
All this pain  
Carry burden   
Through years   
I can remember   
Point A   
To   
Point B   
Begin   
Towards   
The end  
One thing   
I wanted   
Is to heal   
Get rid of   
This poison  
Venom  
Out of me   
Release   
Never come back   
Ever again   
Heal is   
Process is made   
Just one wound   
Heal   
Why not all!?  
Heal everything!  
My pain!  
I don’t want it  
Anymore  
My body yells   
Greives   
Pound misery   
Pain and sorrow   
Screams so much   
This is how   
Suffering   
Bottle in   
Clear glass   
Bottle   
Water   
Represents  
Everything   
Express emotions   
And   
Feelings   
Begins crack   
Spread more   
Finally breaks   
A white rose  
Appears   
Can’t suffer anymore   
Now it can be at peace   
Finally to be   
Is to Heal


End file.
